Tiga Orang, Satu Benang Merah
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Kupikir hanya ada kita 'berdua' di sini. Kupikir kau adalah milikku setelah kita resmi bersama. Kupikir tidak perlu adanya 'orang lain' dalam hubungan ini. Tidak perlu ada 'dia', bukan? / SakuSasuHina / AU / Warning inside / R&R.
1. Bagian Satu

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is own Naruto's characters. I do not own anything but the plot.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, slight SasuHina. Possibly for misstype, cliché, and bad. Based on true story. Don't like? Don't force yourself to read.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Lady Mood tersayang, semoga menikmati kisah ini. :)<em>

* * *

><p>"Demi apa udah jadian!"<p>

Sebuah teriakan histeris yang disertai suara gebrakan meja dari sudut kafetaria membuat banyak kepala menengok ke arahnya. Sekumpulan mahasiswi—sekitar empat orang, lebih jelasnya—terlihat sedang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar keperakkan yang dipenuhi piring-piring kosong dengan banyak sisa makanan dan gelas jus kosong di atasnya.

"Sssh, Ino! Bisa nggak sih _nggak_ seheboh itu?" gadis berambut merah muda pucat menarik kepala temannya yang tadi berteriak dan membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ia menyadari betul banyak pasang mata yang masih memperhatikan mereka. Mereka pasti dinilai mencolok di mata para senior. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino menepis tangan yang membungkamnya dan kembali duduk.

"_Tch_, _nggak_ bisa! Habisnya, orang itu dia, lho! Dia yang terkenal tukang gonta-ganti cewek, dingin, ketus, dan nggak ramah sama sekali itu!" Ino, gadis dengan pakaian modis yang menutupi tubuhnya dan rambut pirang yang bersinar, hampir saja membuat kerusuhan lagi dengan memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke permukaan meja kalau tidak segera dihentikan oleh Matsuri, temannya yang berperawakan lebih kalem. Ino mendesis lebih dalam ketika Matsuri menghentikannya. Matanya kini salak menatap gadis berambut merah muda di depannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah gugup. Bola mata dengan iris hijau miliknya berkali-kali dimainkan, mengalihkannya berulang kali ke berbagai arah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Sakura. Kuakui ia memang tampan—saaangat tampan. Tapi sifat-sifat yang kusebut tadi tidak cukupkah untuk membuatmu sadar kalau ia tidak sebaik yang kita pikir sebelumnya?"

Gadis bermata hijau yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mampu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Entah didapatnya dari mana kebiasaan aneh itu. "A-aku… aku kan hanya mengikuti… arus," sanggahnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil pada akhir kalimat, kemudian terdengar ragu. Ino memutar bola mata birunya dengan bosan. Dasar gadis payah, cibirnya dalam hati.

"Kau bereaksi –sedikit—terlalu berlebihan, _Dear_,"

"Oh ya? Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana, Nona Temari? Sakura _kita_ sedang dalam bahaya, kau tahu itu!"

Kini Temari—gadis dengan suara _bass_ yang seksi dan memiliki garis wajah tegas, membuatnya selalu dipandang segan pada siapa pun yang pertama kali melihatnya—yang memutar bola matanya, muak. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan."

"Temari benar. Kau sedikit berlebihan, Ino. Sasuke memang—_err_ apa, ya, kau menyebutnya…" Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya dan berpikir. "Um… jahat! Tapi ia tidak sejahat yang kaupikirkan. Aku tidak seidiot itu untuk berpacaran dengan orang yang betul-betul jahat, Ino." Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian. Ia kenal betul Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sejak bangku SMA. Gadis cantik dengan perangai emosional dan meledak-ledak, apalagi terhadap hal yang baginya sensitif. Uchiha Sasuke, baginya, termasuk hal yang sensitif untuk dibahas.

_Gossip_ yang ia dan teman-temannya dengar mengenai Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak salah. Rumor tentang ketampanannya yang terkenal di seluruh kampus bukan hal yang konyol. Dia. Benar-benar. Tampan.

Dengan tinggi badan hampir mencapai 180 sentimeter, kulit putih bersih, rahang yang kuat—yang benar-benar membentuk kesan _macho_ pada setiap penampilannya, lengkungan mata sempurna yang dihiasi _obsidian_ di dalamnya… semua itu mampu membuat lemas lutut semua gadis yang melihatnya. Tidak ada yang tidak menarik dari setiap sudut penampilannya. Dari depan, samping, bahkan belakang, ia terlihat sempurna. Entah apa maksud Dewa menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Uchiha Sasuke. oh, mungkin tidak sesempurna itu juga.

Bagi Yamanaka Ino, ketampanan yang sempurna itu tidak dilengkapi koleksi sifat yang sama sempurnanya dengan wajahnya. Rumor tentang 'kejahatan-kejahatan' yang dilakukan oleh senior mereka satu itu pun tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya. Dewa ternyata memang sangat adil.

Dingin, tidak ramah, selalu melotot pada orang, mengidap penyakit _cuek_ stadium akhir… belum lagi deretan mantan pacarnya yang terhitung ada lebih dari sepuluh orang sejak ia masuk universitas ini dua tahun lalu. Ino, remaja tanggung yang menjadi pengikut setia paham romantisme seumur hidupnya, langsung memindahkan nama Uchiha Sasuke ke urutan terakhir Laki-laki Tampan yang Patut Dijadikan Pacar dalam daftarnya. Laki-laki itu juga tidak pernah disebut-sebut sebagai laki-laki yang romantis dan demi apa pun deretan kejelekan-kejelekan yang dimiliki pria itu malah makin menambah jumlah penggemarnya sampai di luar kampus. Wanita zaman sekarang, _yeah_, tentu.

Sedangkan bagi Haruno Sakura, cinta telah membuatnya tidak mampu melihat sifat-sifat jelek yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. laki-laki itu ketus, ya, memang. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menerima balasan ketus terhadap setiap sapaan yang diberikannya dulu dan sekarang. Sasuke dingin—percayalah, dia itu seperti _freezer_ berjalan!—tapi pria itu selalu diam _memperhatikan_ setiap deret kata yang dikeluarkan Sakura ketika bercerita mengenai dirinya sendiri. di saat mereka sedang berdua, menikmati detik-detik yang terlewatkan, Sakura tahu fokus Sasuke sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Sasuke memang sangat tidak acuh terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi Sasuke memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan tindakan afeksasinya terhadap orang yang penting baginya. Beruntungnya pria es itu, Sakura bukanlah tipe yang benar-benar peduli tindakan romantis apa yang harus dilakukan oleh pacarnya. Memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya saja sudah sangat sangat cukup baginya.

Saat ini, sih, pikiran seperti itu yang meyakinkannya untuk menjalani hubungan dengan seniornya yang di atas dua tahun itu. Saat ini.

"Lalu, Sakura, bagaimana ceritanya ia mengajakmu berkencan?"

Suara rendah Temari mengembalikan Sakura dari awang pikirannya. "Hm… yaaa seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Ia menyatakan perasaannya—ia bilang ia suka padaku—lalu ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Sederhana." Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, seakan itu memang bukanlah suatu hal yang 'wah!'. Ino mencuri pandang, sedikit berharap ada percikan romantisme ketika Sakura memulai kembali kronologi ceritanya. Tapi, Sakura bahkan tidak mengatakan satu pun kata lagi dan malah menyeruput habis sisa jus melonnya.

"Berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu di luar karakter senior itu, Ino sayang," layaknya Matsuri bisa membaca pikiran Ino—sebenarnya gadis itu hanya membaca raut lecek dari wajah Ino saja—ia berceletuk dengan ringannya di saat semua terdiam.

"_Che_, aku tahu. Memang percuma." Ino membuang muka ke arah lain, ke luar jendela kafetaria yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luarnya. Banyak mahasiswa yang berkumpul maupun sekedar lewat di depan sana. Di luar memang banyak pepohonan yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh dan sekedar mengobrol dengan teman. Ino berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana sementara ia rasa teman-temannya masih menikmati waktu santai mereka untuk duduk-duduk di dalam kafetaria.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa terhadap sikap skeptis Ino atas Sasuke. benar-benar apa boleh buat, karena meski terkesan tidak suka begitu, Sakura tahu Ino tidak benar-benar membenci Sasuke dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dan mendukung keputusannya untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Temari dan Matsuri pun tidak berkomentar banyak dan menikmati setiap cerita Sakura mengenai Sasuke ketika mereka masih pendekatan. Saat tahu kini statusnya berubah dengan Sasuke, keduanya pun hanya tersenyum mendukung. Apa lagi yang kurang baginya saat ini? Memiliki teman-teman yang mengerti dan menyayangi dirinya, pacar yang sangat sangat menarik dan tampan, kehidupan perkuliahan yang aman dan stabil… ia merasa hidupnya lengkap sekarang.

* * *

><p>Deru mesin motor membelah kesunyian malam itu. Kompleks tempat tinggal keluarga Haruno sudah sangat sepi, padahal malam masih panjang. Motor besar itu terlihat menepi dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dan berlapiskan cat merah muda pada dinding depannya. Saat malam, dinding rumah itu tidak memperlihatkan kecerahan warnanya yang lembut, malah terlihat seperti menyatu dengan malam dan kabut-kabutnya. Banyak pot-pot tanaman kecil yang ditaruh di bawah jeruji pagar berwarna merah tembaga dan di bawah jendela yang saat ini tertutupi gorden putih.<p>

Haruno Sakura turun dari motor hitam itu sambil melepaskan helmet merah dari kepalanya. Rambutnya yang pendek terlihat sedikit lepek karena seharian ini ia meninjau lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk tugas sosial masyarakatnya yang harus dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi.

Gadis itu sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan mengeyahkan beberapa helai merah muda yang menempel di keningnya. Sasuke juga sudah terlihat melepas helmet hitam yang selaras dengan jaket kulitnya. "Mm… terimakasih, sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."

Sakura menjadi gugup hanya dengan ditatap lekat-lekat oleh iris _obsidian_ milik Sasuke. tapi, memang begitulah cara pria itu melihat segala sesuatunya. Lekat dan tajam. Menarik kita untuk balik menatapnya dan menahan kita di sana. Tidak akan dilepas sampai sang pemangsa berniat melepas diri. Tipikal mata seorang pangeran es yang egois, seenaknya sendiri. wanita mana pun yang tidak memiliki kapasitas jantung yang kuat pasti tidak akan bisa tahan kalau harus bicara _face to face_ dengannya.

Bahu Sasuke terangkat sedikit. "Bukan hal besar." Sahutnya singkat, seperti biasa. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga tipikal pangeran es egois yang irit bicara. Tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan sifat itu—harus terbiasa. Hanya senyum yang bisa dikeluarkan Sakura untuk menanggapinya.

Diam menguasai sebentar. Merasa bodoh dengan situasi kaku itu, Sakura mencoba untuk menawarkan Sasuke minum teh sebentar di rumahnya. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, entah itu untuk sekadar _silahturami_ atau mengantar-jemput, tapi itu hanya se-ben-tar. Sangat sebentar karena Sasuke adalah orang tersibuk yang pernah dikenal Sakura sepanjang hidupnya. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa fotografi yang sangat suka _hunting_ gambar—entah itu berhubungan dengan tugas kuliah atau pekerjaannya sendiri sebagai fotografer lepas—dan bisa menghabiskan waktu satu minggu penuh tanpa pulang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mencari objek atau inspirasi.

Sakura memang suka laki-laki berdedikasi—siapa yang tidak?—tapi dinomorduakan oleh sebuah kamera… rasanya benar-benar miris. Sakura bahkan yakin kalau Sasuke tidur dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, atau diletakkan di samping bantal sebagai pengganti boneka Teddy Bear. Ia langsung tergelak dalam hati ketika membayangkannya.

"Yakin tidak mau istirahat dulu sebentar?" Sakura meyakinkan kekasihnya setelah pria muda itu menggeleng, menolak ajakan manis Sakura untuk minum teh di rumahnya. Belum tahu saja dia kalau Sakura pandai meracik teh.

"Hn. Lebih baik aku langsung tidur di rumah." Jawabnya sambil mempersiapkan helmet. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping ketika didengarnya Sakura terkekeh.

"Kali ini ingat rumah, hm?"

"Cih. Berisik."

"Tidak boleh berkata 'cih' pada pacarmu sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berkata dengan nada bernyanyi dan mimik yang lucu, membuat ia terlihat bersinar di gelapnya malam kali ini. Salah satu kesukaan Sasuke, yaitu wajahnya ketika tersenyum. Takkan bisa dijelaskan dengan apa pun, deh.

"Pastikan kau langsung pulang ke rumah, ya, jangan mampir ke rumah Naruto dulu." Pesan Sakura sambil mengingat cerita Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya sahabat Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah diakui seluruh dunia—sedikit berlebihan, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Naruto sering bercerita pada Sakura—tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki _stoic_ itu—kalau Sasuke suka main ke rumahnya kalau sedang malas berada di rumah.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke menyalakan mesin motor. Deruannya membuat anjing rumah keluarga Inuzuka, Akamaru, menggonggong karena terkejut.

"_Tch_, anjing itu harus segera terbiasa dengan suara ini." Sasuke menggerutu sambil memasang helmetnya. Detak jantung Sakura berhenti sepersekian detik ketika mendengar gerutuan pemuda di depannya tadi. _O'ow, itu tadi maksudnya…_

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Sasuke bertanya di balik helmet dan Sakura langsung mengerjapkan mata. Benarkah wajahnya merah? Pikirnya panik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Didengarnya Sasuke mendengus. Gigi motor dimasukkan dan jemari Sasuke mulai meninggalkan rem perseneling kalau saja Sakura tidak memanggil namanya dengan tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu menginjak lagi pedal perseneling untuk memosisikannya di angka nol lalu membuka kaca helmet. Matanya bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Mampirlah kalau ada waktu lebih, ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. _Obsidian_ itu terpana melihat kelembutan sang _emerald_. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur menuju pipi gadis itu. Sakura sedikit tersentak namun tak menghindar ketika jemari dinginnya menyapu lembut pipi yang sekarang kemerahan itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Sasuke langsung menutup kaca helmetnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di depan pagar rumahnya. Terpaku dengan wajah merah, mata berair saking tidak percayanya, dan lutut gemetar.

Oh Tuhan, Ino, ia berani menjamin dan bersumpah kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki terlembut yang pernah ada di dunia. Dunia Sakura, maksudnya. Ia benar-benar yakin dan sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan pilihannya untuk berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke seperti sekarang ini.

Hampir lima bulan yang lalu mereka berkenalan dan tidak kehilangan kontak sama sekali setelahnya—berhubung keduanya satu jurusan di kampus. Pertemuan secara tak sengaja sering terjadi selama satu bulan pertama, namun di bulan kedua, Sakura mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk membuat kesengajaan menjadi sebuah kebetulan. Pertemuan dan hubungan mereka semakin intens dengan terus saling menyapa di kampus, mengobrol sebentar—ingat kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang sibuk, kan?—bahkan saling mengirim _e-mail_. Sampai dua bulan yang lalu, tanpa disangka-sangka Sakura, Sasuke menjadi lebih gesit dan frontal untuk mendekati Sakura.

Ia, Sakura, tentu saja tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan meresponnya dengan positif. Seperti rumor yang sudah sering ia dengar, Sasuke adalah _playboy_ super ketus, dingin, dan cuek terhadap sekitarnya—bahkan kekasihnya sendiri. e-mail yang dikirim Sakura mendapat balasan saja, rasanya sudah sangat cukup bagi gadis itu. Lama kelamaan, laki-laki itu yang justru menjadi agresif—dalam caranya sendiri, tentu—dan akhirnya… hubungan mereka telah resmi berpacaran sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Tanpa hadiah, sajak roman, lagu mellow dengan gitar, atau bunga sekalipun. Hanya sebatas kalimat pernyataan dan permintaan, sekeliling Sakura sudah terasa sangat manis. Tidak butuh cokelat mahal atau apa pun yang berbau romantisme lainnya—dia bisa dilempar gelas oleh Ino kalau gadis itu sampai mendengarnya—untuk memastikan bahwa Uchiha muda itu bersungguh-sungguh. _Obsidian_ paling menawan itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Dan Sakura memang tidak butuh apa-apa lagi darinya.

Ia mendorong pintu pagar yang belum terkunci dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersenandung pelan.

Ia yakin Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang lembut dengan caranya sendiri. Sakura lebih suka itu. Laki-laki memang harus memiliki gayanya sendiri agar bisa memesona wanita—dan Sasuke membuktikannya lewat rekor pacarannya. Kini ia hanya perlu berdoa agar Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa bosan ketika sedang bersamanya, karena siapa pun tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang cuek yang cepat bosan. Dan Sakura yakin kalau ia tidak perlu kahwatir soal itu. Ia tahu dirinya cukup pantas untuk menjadi penyeimbang Pangeran Es satu itu.

Sebuah senyum terkembang ketika memikirkannya.

* * *

><p><em>Di lain tempat…<em>

"Halo,"

"Ah, selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa sebuah suara lembut—sangat lembut—di ujung sana. Sasuke memutar kunci motor untuk mematikan mesinnya dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sementara angin berhembus menyegarkan kulit kepalanya yang telah tertutup helmet selama hampir setengah jam.

"Apakah kau sedang di luar?" tanya suara itu memastikan. Suara bising seperti laju kendaraan bermotor yang memberi tahunya.

"Hn, begitulah. Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ah, begini… _dango_ pesanan ibumu sudah jadi. Kapan mau kau ambil?"

Sasuke melirik Rolex perak di pergelangan kirinya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, namun ia tahu betul keluarga Hinata cukup kolot jika mengenai jam malam. "Apa masih sempat kalau ke rumahmu sekarang?"

"Eh? Tentu saja. Lagipula ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah," Jawab gadis itu, terdengar semangat. "Jadi… kau akan mengambilnya sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Hn. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."—dan telefon dimatikan. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Sasuke ketika bertelefon. Ketika dirasanya tidak perlu ada lagi pembicaraan, maka ia akan langsung memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak tanpa memberikan kesempatan lawan bicaranya untuk sekadar berkata 'Oke, sampai nanti' atau semacamnya.

Ia segera memakai kembali helmetnya dan menancap gas menuju rumah gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi, melupakan pesan Sakura sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya itu.

"_Pastikan kau langsung pulang ke rumah, ya, jangan mampir ke rumah Naruto dulu."_

* * *

><p><strong>B E R S A M B U N G<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Terakhir Penulis<strong>

Yang bagian Sasuke bawa motor aneh ya deskripnya? Ehe. Saya ga ngerti cara jalanin motor kopling, jadi itu semua ngasal. Maaf yaa :D /dor

Untuk Lady Mood, karakter Uchiha Sasuke udah mirip belum sama si Mr. O'on? Tell me, k? :)

Terakhir, **review** apa pun dan **concrit** sangat diperlukan di sini :] beritahu saya kekurangan fic ini supaya bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Sampai bertemu di bab berikutnya! /wave


	2. Bagian Dua

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimotois own Naruto characters. I do not own anything but the plot.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, slight SasuHina. Possibly for misstype, cliché, and bad. Based on true story. **Don't like? Don't force yourself to read.**

* * *

><p>"Neji ada?"<p>

"Ada, sedang membantu Hanabi membuat maket."

Di sebuah ruangan ber-_tatami_ yang diterangi oleh satu set lampu kristal yang anggun di atasnya, sepasang muda-mudi terlihat duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul di depan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke mengambil gelasnya dan menyeruput sedikit teh hijau di dalamnya. Sedangkan mudi lainnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan sepunggung, tengah merapikan sesuatu ke dalam tas plastik putih yang besar. Ruangan itu tampak lenggang, hanya terdapat meja kayu berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan dan sebuah vas bunga berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Lili putih tertata cantik di dalamnya dan menyebarkan harumnya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ini, titipkan salamku pada ibumu. Aku senang beliau menyukai _dango_ buatanku, Sasuke _kun_." Ujar gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya kembali. Ia mengambil tas plastik putih polos yang berisi dua buah kotak berukuran sedang dengan aroma kue bola khas Jepang di dalamnya. "Hn, akan kusampaikan."

"Habiskan dulu tehmu, baru pulang. Mau kupanggilkan Neji _nii_ untuk menemanimu _ngobrol_?" tawar Hinata. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Buat apa? Kau ada urusan?"

"Eh? Ya… tidak, sih… aku hanya khawatir Sasuke _kun_ akan merasa bosan kalau hanya berdua denganku." Jawab gadis itu kikuk sambil memainkan jarinya, persis seperti anak SMP yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke depan dengan gemulai ketika ia menunduk. Sisi kiri rambutnya dijepit oleh jepit rambut kecil berbahan _flannel_ berwarna biru muda dan rona merah di pipinya yang putih pucat semakin mempercantik sosoknya yang diterangi cahaya lampu.

"_A-anou_… Sasuke _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? A-apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya gadis itu dengan gugup. Pertama, mungkin memang pada dasarnya ia memang pemalu dan benar-benar mudah merasa malu. Tapi, masalah lainnya adalah ditatap Sasuke lamat-lamat dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter saja, rasanya benar-benar seperti membunuhmu pelan-pelan. Apalagi orangnya kali ini adalah Hinata, gadis yang dari perawakannya saja bisa langsung dipastikan tidak memiliki jantung kuat untuk menghadapi serangan feromon macam milik Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Tidak ada. Tidak perlu bersemu begitu, seperti baru pertama melihatku saja." Kilah pemuda itu sambil mengangkat gelasnya lagi. Hinata menyaksikan pemuda di depannya meminum teh buatannya dengan wajah tenang, membuat garis bibirnya terkembang.

"Iya, ya. Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kita." Ujar Hyuuga Hinata dengan nada mengalun pelan. Angannya membawanya pada ingatan ketika ia dan Sasuke bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya sebagai _partner_ proyek fotografi Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu sahabatnya di bangku SMA—yang ternyata adalah sahabat si Uchiha bungsu ini juga, bahkan sejak kecil. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat ia dan Sasuke menjadi dekat.

Mungkin… tidak juga.

Pertama kali melihat Sasuke, Hinata terpana oleh kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Benar-benar sosok yang ideal dan pujaan semua wanita. Namun, ketika kerjasama mereka dimulai, Hinata harus ratusan kali mengelus dada karena tidak terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke.

Terlahir dengan pribadi yang lembut dan pemalu, Hyuuga Hinata terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak kalah lembutnya oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, baik itu keluarga maupun teman. Tentu saja, semua orang mengagumi puteri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal itu. Cantik, pintar, baik hati, lembut, feminim… semua pria menghargainya dan semua perempuan mengaguminya. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seakan mendapat sebuah permen rasa baru yang pedas—anggap saja sejenis _mint_—ia merasa mendapat pengalaman baru dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke yang dingin, cuek, pelit kata, bekerja seenaknya sendiri (meski hasilnya memang selalu memuaskan), ketus terhadap sesuatu yang tidak disukainya… semua itu ibarat mewarnai sisi lain dalam lembar kehidupan Hinata. Ia seperti melihat goresan warna baru dalam matanya, dan semua itu mengejutkannya. Ia tak pernah bertemu orang seperti itu sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya, yang dengan misteriusnya memaksa dirinya untuk tahu lebih jauh tentang pemuda itu.

"Melamunkan apa?" suara bariton Sasuke menyadarkannya. Ia tersentak sedikit dan langsung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Teh dalam gelasnya sudah habis dan ia terlihat bersiap untuk pulang.

"Masa lalu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh, meninggalkan rona merah muda di ujung pipinya. "Kau sudah mau pulang, ya?"

"Hm…"

Sasuke bangkit sambil menggantungkan tas punggung di bahu kirinya dan tak lupa menenteng bungkusan putih yang berukuran besar. Ibunya memang suka _dango_ dan kali ini ia memesan dalam jumlah besar pada Hinata. Sasuke sempat khawatir hal itu akan merepotkan Hinata yang _notabane_ sama-sama sibuk kuliah seperti dirinya. Tapi Hinata justru menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati.

Gadis itu mengantarnya sampai ke depan pagar, tempat Sasuke memarkirkan motornya. Pemuda itu menggantungkan bungkusan _dango-_nya di stang motor dengan sembarangan dan langsung memakai helmet tanpa menarik _zipper_ jaketnya terlebih dahulu. Hinata sempat menegurnya akan hal itu. Angin malam sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, begitu katanya dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa menyampaikan pesanku pada ibumu. Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Hinata ketika Sasuke memutar kunci motornya.

"Hn."

Sasuke baru akan menekan tombol _starter_ ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Pria itu baru saja merasa _déjà vu_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke yang terdiam tiba-tiba. Helmet yang sudah dipakainya dilepas lagi dengan cepat hingga menyebabkan beberapa helai poninya terbang karena angin. "Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Apa?"

"…Kemarin aku baru saja memulai hubungan dengan seseorang."

_Amethyst_ Hinata membulat terkejut. "Eh? Lagi? Kali ini dengan teman kampusmu juga?" Hinata menyisipkan nada menggoda pada ucapannya barusan. Sejak mengenal Sasuke, ia diberi tahu Naruto kalau Sasuke terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa paling diincar di kampus dan memiliki julukan _The Heartbreaker_ dari para… mantan pacarnya, juga seluruh sosok Hawa. Sungguh, Hinata tergelak—tanpa kehilangan karakter aslinya—saat mendengarnya. Ia pikir Sasuke adalah tipe _self-centric_ yang tidak peduli pada hubungan percintaan dan lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, toh, pikirannya tidak meleset jauh juga. Selaras dengan penuturan Naruto, ia tidak terkejut bila Sasuke bisa mendapatkan _title_ mengerikan seperti itu. Hinata bahkan sangsi kalau Sasuke pernah menunjukkan sedikit saja sikap afeksi terhadap lawan jenisnya.

"Begitulah. Dengan junior." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu dengan ringan.

"Dua orang terakhir juga juniormu, kan?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar, entah gusar karena apa. Mungkin karena topik yang ia mulai ini? "Dua tahun di bawahku dan kami satu jurusan."

Hinata sedikit mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia ingin melihat langsung bagaimana ekspresi lawan bicaranya kali ini ketika membahas soal kekasihnya; apakah tidak bersemangat seakan ini bukanlah kabar yang menggembirakan atau sebalikanya, karena Hinata dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Sasuke mulai 'memperkenalkan' pacarnya yang sekarang ini.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke _kun_, seperti apa ia?"

Bola mata hitam Sasuke menatap sinis melihat dan mendengar godaan yang disiratkan Hinata. Cukup lama Sasuke memandang Hinata tanpa bicara satu kata pun, membuat alis gadis itu berkerut heran. _Apalagi yang kali ini dipikarkannya_, batin Hinata, tanpa bergerak dari pengawasan sang _onyx_. Sorot mata kelam itu menghipnotisnya kembali, memaksanya mendalami apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke pada saat itu. Namun ia takut. Takut terseret arus dan tenggelam di dalamnya—tanpa bisa keluar dari sana selamanya.

Ah, dengan situasi dan kondisi seintens ini, pikiran mudah sekali _bercabang_ ke mana-mana.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Suara halus itu seakan menusuk kesadaran Sasuke. Seakan kembali dari imajinasinya sendiri, matanya menangkap penuh sosok Hinata yang masih berdiri di depannya, menunggu jawaban atas dua pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi.

Kalau ia tidak salah, suasananya sempat berubah drastis selama sepersekian detik tadi, ketika mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

_Huh_, Uchiha Sasuke mana pernah mau mempedulikan hal sesepele itu?

"Sasuke _kun_?"

"Hm."

Hinata menghela nafas. Salah satu bagian yang tidak ia sukai ketika sedang berdua saja dengan Sasuke; sering ditinggal melamun atau diacuhkan tanpa mau repot-repot memberikan alasan. Hinata merasa seperti seorang yang konyol kalau sudah begitu.

"Kau melamun." Tudingnya pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti rajukan.

"Hn, begitulah." Sasuke bersiap memakai kembali helmetnya, membuat jemari Hinata menahan lengannya tanpa sadar. Serius, tanpa sadar, dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya semerah paprika dan lidahnya kelu.

"A—a-aku…"

Sasuke diam menatapnya, menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kegugupannya. Sudah ia bilang, tidak perlu merasa gugup atau bersemu begitu, padahal mereka sudah lama kenal. _Padahal_, konteks 'lama' di sini baru berjalan enam bulan. Bisakah ia bicara begitu pada salah seorang teman wanitanya yang sudah sama-sama menghabiskan waktu dua tahun di perguruan tinggi tempatnya belajar sekarang?

"Maaf, itu tadi refleks, sungguh. Jadi… bagaimana kekasihmu kali ini?" Hinata sudah melepaskan jemarinya dari lengan Sasuke yang tertutup jaket berbahan kulit yang tidak tebal, namun cukup berguna ketika dipakai untuk melawan angin malam.

"Hm, akan kuceritakan lain kali. Aku pulang."

Mulut Hinata terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ditahannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, seakan memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memaksa Sasuke bercerita tentang kekasih barunya. Deru motor Sasuke terdengar keras di tengah jalanan kompleks yang sepi ini. Setelah pedal gigi ditekan dan ia bersiap berangkat, pemuda itu sempat-sempatnya memutar kepala untuk melihat Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bertanya dengan matanya.

Hinata menunggu Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi, toh tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dari balik kaca pelindung, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu saja. Bedanya, kali ini Hinata sekuat tenaga mengalihkan matanya agar tak terjerat lagi dalam kelamnya _onyx_ istimewa Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh dalam kebisuannya ketika menatap Hinata kali ini. Ia bingung dengan dorongan aneh yang benar-benar memaksanya untuk menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut halus yang tergerai dengan indahnya itu. Ia merasa benar-benar ingin membiarkan tangannya menarik gadis di depannya ke pelukannya.

Tunggu. Pikiran macam apa itu? Berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya, Sakura, satu jam yang lalu—bahkan hatinya meminta lebih untuk yang kali ini?

Jemari kanannya mengepal kuat dan memutar gas dalam sekali gerakan kasar, hingga membuat deruannya terdengar seperti monster yang mengamuk, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosinya. Asap knalpot mengepul di belakang dan terbawa angin sehingga Hinata menutup hidungnya sendiri. Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan sepi di depannya dan kali ini benar-benar terlihat siap untuk pergi.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura menatap kaku layar monitor di depannya. Tampilan dari sebuah akun jejaring sosial yang memperlihatkan deretan foto-foto seseorang kini memenuhi <em>emerald<em>-nya, dan pikirannya.

Gadis itu menggerakkan _scroll mouse_ ke bawah, hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali senutan yang tadi ia rasakan. Alisnya mengerut bingung seraya kursor _mouse PC_-nya menelusuri salah satu album foto milik Sasuke.

Satu album yang menarik perhatiannya tadi dengan _cover_ foto seorang perempuan yang cantik dengan rambut indigo yang terlihat halus dan tebal sepunggung. Album foto yang berisikan sekitar lima belas foto dengan objek wanita yang sama.

Siapa dia? Mengapa Sasuke menyimpan banyak foto akan dirinya?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menyerang hati dan otaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari laman tersebut dan mematikan komputernya, bersiap tidur. _Mood_-nya untuk_ chatting_ dengan Ino dan Matsuri hilang begitu saja, seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Mungkin besok ia bisa bertanya kepada Sasuke. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah ia ceritakan dulu penemuannya tadi kepada teman-temannya, sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Dan dengan pikiran seperti itu, ia meredam kecemasan dalam dadanya dan memejamkan mata seiring rasa lelah dan kantuk menguasainya.

* * *

><p><strong>B E R S A M B U N G<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Wohahaha. Berapa bulan cerita ini tidak saya update? Saya minta maaf, Readers! Semoga kalian masih berminat untuk menemani saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

Ok, bab dua fokus kepada pengantar(?) hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Must be your disappointment! Hihi jangan marah iiaphzt!

Semoga bab tiga bisa cepet keluar supaya bisa memuaskan readers.

Salam hangat, **robotbel01**.


End file.
